This invention relates to a method of superposing webs and more particularly, to web lengths which are developed from two continuous webs by transversely severing the same on a vacuum drum.
Vacuum drums have been long used for transporting cut web lengths, viz., paper sheets, in connection with paper napkins, tissues, etc. And in some case there has been superposition of webs on a vacuum drum, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,185.
However, such usages have not been widely employed, particularly in the business forms industry. For example, even though web lengths are superposed in "mailers"--see my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,104,799; 3,339,827; 3,777,791 and 4,095,695, there has not been resort to vacuum drums carrying superposed web lengths.
According to the invention, I apply multiple ply cut pieces to a carrier from one vacuum applicator cylinder or drum by first cutting multiple pieces from continuous webs and aligning the trailing edge of the multiple pieces or web lengths. These pieces may be of equal or unequal length or of equal or unequal width and these are applied to carrier means at high speed and accurately positioned thereon, irrespective of whether the carrier is continuous or non-continuous. The invention applies to lengths of paper, film, foil, fabric or the like--any of which that are flexible enough to conform to the vacuum drum or cylinder by vacuum.